


无人区玫瑰

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 约拿抗命不肯去尼尼微，故意上了一条朝相反方向开的船，结果被鱼吞进肚里，三天三夜后被吐出来刚好就到了那儿。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	无人区玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> *关于斯巴达兄弟的非人感  
> *存在虚构的略g向的半魔生理

但丁很受男男女女的欢迎。但年轻时他还要更受欢迎一点。你和他的视线对撞，他毫不退缩地回看你，年轻人知道自己有那种力量，能把人从默默无闻中拉出来，他也不吝于挥洒它，就像是雄鸟成年后第一次在水中看到自己的冠翎，于是知道了自己羽毛鲜艳，而时间还长，世界也广阔。

他那时候还有些作为人类而活的愿望，也不知道自己其实能拦下正在被吸收的酒精，偶尔也会看演出，头脑发热时在冷风里唱世界之王。他年轻，暂时不知道以后要做什么事爱什么人，所以什么都会做，什么都能爱。

现在但丁已经三个月没洗过澡了。

停水只是其中一个原因，还是最微小的那个。他不怕毛孔堵塞得皮肤病，也不怕手不干净就吃披萨会肚子痛——其实半魔根本没有毛孔。

当他刚和蕾蒂搭伙狩猎恶魔，蕾蒂下巴上长了痘，进而引发智齿疼，被迫去看牙医。她痊愈后凑近观察他的脸，说灯光下他皮肤细腻过头，再熬夜也不长痘，是不是私下里偷偷护肤。

但丁独自一人的时候在镜子里看自己，突然为自己的新发现感到想吐：离近了仔细看，当瞳孔缩成极细的一竖，就能看清构成他体表的是贴合的极细小的鳞片。他用指腹去仔细感知脸部的皮肤，摸到自己的表皮其实拥有密密麻麻的、极规律的类锯齿的沟壑。他疑惑自己的触觉明显提升，把手举到眼前端详，看到原来他以为是指纹的地方现在立起来，构成了传感器似的细鳞。但丁用一段时间证明了这些鳞片有一定的自净功能。

就像这副模样只是一个伪装，以供兽类在钢铁森林里更好地躲藏。但丁发现这点后曾莫名其妙的情绪低落，后来闲得没事会把胳膊上的鳞翻过来又扒拉过去，像小孩子玩亮片毛衣，猎奇又觉得有点恶心。

这世上的半魔恐怕只他一个，也没有人能编本讲生理构造的书让他参考。但丁曾去过核爆区，不知道吸收了多少伦琴的辐射还是活蹦乱跳。然后他魔人化，用肉眼看见空气里跃动着令人眼花缭乱的射线，这壮丽的行列在他周围无处不在地行进，他用手拨动它们就像扰乱水面的波纹，觉得自己是个着火的雷达。他做了梦，梦见会说话的乌鸦，“约拿抗命不肯去尼尼微，故意上了一条朝相反方向开的船，结果被鱼吞进肚里，三天三夜后被吐出来刚好就到了那儿！”它聒噪地叫嚷，要从他的回忆中偷东西吃，他和它打商量，问能不能把风和海浪留给他。

而维吉尔是另一种层面上的不健康。他入住但丁的事务所后房间里总是有新鲜的血味儿，但丁只好装作没有闻到。

维吉尔每天的生活很规律，下午有个固定时间会一层层切开自己，固定梭形的伤口不让它愈合，撕开绽出的脂肪层，直到手指触碰断裂的骨头。

他要看看自己到底是个什么构造。

他曾求助于现代科技，但基因测序技术无法分辨半魔的任何细胞。于是他诉诸于更蛮荒的铁器。在古代，人们会在奴隶和俘虏身上用最暴烈的方式做早期医学研究。而半魔的生理学才刚起步。半魔愈合得很快，被反复割开的皮肤几乎是在数秒内恢复如初，从没有留下证据的机会。

但丁闯进维吉尔的私人场合时维吉尔正吞咽着自己的手指。他摸索口腔的腭皱襞，感觉那是某种异形栖居的洞穴。他探到自己喉咙里有根撞骨，像蛇类吞下蛋时用来击碎蛋壳的构造。当他吐出手指，中指的指甲被那块骨头敲得开裂。

然后他接受了给但丁口交，但丁在他的阴茎被撞骨折前魔人化，捅开他喉咙里紧闭的环状骨头，摁着维吉尔的脑袋把他的脸摁得贴紧自己大腿。

“你为什么不关门？”

维吉尔没说话也说不成话。他为这被迫的沉默感激，又有些恼怒。他第无数次想如果自己从来不用说话就更好了。他现在看不到但丁的脸，真魔人的生殖器让他的下巴咔哒一声脱臼，他的喉咙像被捅进一整根陡峭的火山岩，维吉尔努力放松喉咙，感觉自己在当一个阴茎放置器，他有那么一瞬间只想当阴茎放置器，但丁的阴茎放置器，他亲生兄弟的阴茎放置器。这就够了，只含着这根阴茎，只反复被它摧毁喉咙的两块环状合并的骨头。他毕竟见过那么多荒凉的山岩，在长夜里听过无数次恶魔与人的惨嚎，在某个瞬间，就像这个瞬间，他意识到时间对自己来说是静止的，一切都在同一个瞬间滚滚而至——昨天他逃出家里，查阅所有斯巴达出现过的典籍：“……利百加怀了双胞胎，他们在她腹内相争，她问神这是怎么回事，神说两国在你腹内，两族要从你身上出来，这族必强于那族，将来大的要服事小的*”然后他坠下父辈的土地，失败又失败最后一败涂地，生命再无其他指望，只能面对胞弟和电视遥控器，内腔挫伤，余生就当一个阴茎放置器。看看这对儿斯巴达的孩子，弟弟的精液灌满哥哥的嘴巴——看看生命把我们都变成了什么。维吉尔喉结滚动，把能咽下去的都咽下去。

突变在某个早上。但丁一觉睡醒吓得够呛，和往常一样，他和维吉尔做爱，射精，直到晕晕乎乎，一起扑倒在床上。现在他们睡醒了，对视，像第一次遗精一样同样不知所措：他们躺在两张人皮上。但丁和维吉尔的皮。维吉尔局部魔人化，用尖利的指爪划开自己的胳膊：“硬度有点变化。”但丁拿着那两张皮比划，它们并不完整，末端有碎裂的地方，皮蜕内侧在太阳光下看亮闪闪的，外层鳞片立起，摩擦起来有沙沙的响声。

皮肤新旧交替的地方很快开始发痒。他们只好互相帮忙，像捋掉皮手套似的帮助兄弟把自己蜕干净。

“恶。我们像一窝蛇，刚经历第一次发育的那种。应该不用把它吃掉吧？里面应该没有什么营养价值？也不会含有未知力量——老哥，别试，真的，你不会想知道那是哪个部位——”

维吉尔扔掉那张皮蜕，嘴巴闭得紧紧的。但他刚才看起来真的想吃。

尴尬持续了好几秒。维吉尔终于开口：“不知道父亲有没有……蜕过皮。”

“嗯……我猜有。排除法，我们都知道人类不这样。”

“人类不这样。”维吉尔赞同，“但他还是选择和她一起了。”

但丁忍不住想那副画面。两个人相爱，生下两个孩子。她知道这个吗？他会在她面前蜕皮吗？如果她不能接受，是否也就不会有他们两个了？

维吉尔曾把一切归结于自己没有强大的力量。但丁突然想到这个。“维吉尔，你以前认为需要力量。而我认为需要爱。”

“我现在依然这么觉得。”

“那么……”他试图让语气尽可能地轻快，并发现他们之间从未真正提及过这个。但丁突然迷惑了，既然问题没有解决，分歧仍然存在，为什么维吉尔会回来呢？

“为什么你怪自己不够强，不怪他们相爱？”

维吉尔沉默不语。但丁以为他不会回答了。

“我这样想过。如果……父亲没有爱上母亲，如果没有爱，我们就不会出生。一切痛苦都不会存在了。我也不会被你打败。我们也不用坐在自己的皮里说话。”他说：“但我想，或许有这种可能……爱是好的东西。”

但丁吻他，维吉尔感觉到一种强烈的不适，他想要呕吐。他真的吐了。他毁了这一刻也毁了这张床，吐得消化道快要整个翻转，他眼泪不受控制地滴下来，鼻腔泛酸，喉咙被胃酸烧得灼痛，突然又想到蒙德斯对他说，是爱和人类毁掉了斯巴达，让高贵的血脉变成了一个婊子。他不是为蒙德斯这话而吐的，他是吃了太多东西了，试着吃下肚的十二寸披萨，抢来的草莓圣代，凉丝丝的冰淇淋，人类要赖以维生的汲取营养的食物，维吉尔要食用的食物和不至于渴死的水，他伏倒在自己的呕吐物里，把塞进这具身体里的东西全全部部彻彻底底都吐了出来，和自己蜕下的皮堆到一块儿。但丁轻轻地搂着他，他觉得自己和但丁现在像垃圾桶里相亲相爱的两只流浪狗。

是我的错。维吉尔突然想被咬着脖子干脆操进这滩呕吐物和皮蜕里，最好就在这张床上，就在今天死去了才好。死亡一定就是最后一次败北了。他想，并意识到一败涂地里有无限的自由与爱。

end

*创25：22


End file.
